Possessed
by LadyWindElf
Summary: When did this all started? How did I end up in the DBZ world? Was it my fate? Is that the reason why I am here? The reason that I have been possessed? Please Read & Review! Rating might go up to R!
1. Chapter I

Hi minna-san!! This is my second fanfic!  Hope you will like it!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, it belongs to Akira Toriyama and all others involved in its production.

Reminder: Italic words are thoughts.  It is possible that there might be some grammar/spelling mistakes, so sorry about that ;P

~~~

**Possessed**

**Chapter I**

**********

Log 1:

How long as it been?  I don't quite remember…  A year? More or less.  That's the time I have been in this world, the Dragon Ball Z universe.  That's been also the time I have been possessed too. Possessed by Damon.  That time, I didn't even know that I was "hunted".  I knew later that something was wrong with me but I was surprised that nobody told me.  Maybe they didn't know themselves.

In this diary, I will tell you how I found myself in this world, my story.  Why am I writing this? I don't really know.  Maybe it is to acknowledge that I have a mind of my own…

**********

My name is Sakura. I'm a fifteen years old girl that goes to school everyday.  I have many friends and we have lots fun when we are together.  The anime that we liked the most is Dragon Ball Z.  I have watched all the episodes and from my point of view Trunks and Vegeta are the best looking guys.  Goku too, but I like him less than these two.  You can't really hate him since he is a funny guy, a bit naïve but still cool.

It was after school.  I was on my way to my house when I heard my name.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!  Wait for me!!!"  That was my best friend Kathy.  "Want to do something with me tonight?"

"I'm sorry Kathy but I have a test coming up tomorrow!  I must study it even if I don't want to."

"Oh!  Too bad, maybe tomorrow night then?"

"Absolutely!  After that math test, it will be a relief to do others things than studying."

"Ok, it's a deal!  See you tomorrow at school!  Bye Sakura!!"

"Of course, bye Kathy!"

When I arrived at home, I found that my parents weren't there yet.  Then I saw that a message was waiting on the answering machine.  I touched the button and I heard my mother's voice.

"Hi sweetie! It's mom.  I'm sorry honey but I'll be late tonight.  Don't worry there is diner in the fridge.  By the way, I had a call from your father and he's going to be home next week.  Have a good evening! Love you! Bye!"

"That means I have the house all to myself. Lucky me!"  I smiled to myself.  I decided, after I ate, to begin my studies to have more free time in the evening.

This evening was boring.  The weather wasn't helping either; it was raining and soon after lightning and thunder was heard.  That really didn't bother me until when I was watching my favourite anime; there was a power failure.

"Why must that always happen when I'm watching things I like!!!  Damn it all!!"

I started to looked for matches and candles when a saw a blue-green light near my television.  Without warning, it encircled me and I found myself being pull downwards.  It felt like falling into a black hole.  It didn't take long that I lost consciousness from that experience.

**********

Log 2:

In the Dragon Ball world, the Z fighters had their own problems.  An enemy appeared out of nowhere;  he was strong, maybe too strong for them to handle.  Luckily, nobody was seriously hurt, because he wasn't really into a fight; as if he was searching for something or someone.

**********

Suddenly, a blue-green light came into view not far from where the Z fighters and the enemy were.  I awoke and I realized that I wasn't at home anymore.  I looked at the landscape which was around me;  it was an austere area, covered with greenery and high rocks.

"What was that light?!", asked Goku.

"Finally, after all this time, I have found you!", said the creature.  He then flew in the direction of the light.

I was walking, not knowing in which direction I was going when I felt something was wrong.  My suspicions were proven to be exact as a strong wind that pushed me back a few feet.  A laughing caught my ears. It was short and malicious and when I looked back, I saw a humanoid life form.

"You are mine!"  He said these words when it clutched me by my shirt.

In my entire life, I never felt this kind of fear.  _This can't be happening! It must be a dream, a nightmare!!_

to be continued…

~~~

You like? You don't? Please review and tell me what you think!

See ya!!

~Lady WindElf~


	2. Chapter II

Hello again!!!  There chapter 2 here. -^c^-  Hope you will like it!!!!  Also, thanks you for the reviews!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!  Even if I'd ask Shenron to own it, he would tell me that it is beyond his powers!!

Reminder: Italic words are thoughts.

Enjoy!!

**~~~**

**Possessed**

**Chapter II**

I never saw that guy before.  He's tall, has red eyes and his hands seems to have claws.  Physically, he seems a combination of Cooler and Janemba.  Who is he and why he said that I'm his?  I don't understand it at all!  But the thing I didn't like is that hand of his.  I tried to free myself but his grip on me was too strong.

After he quickly looked behind him and gave a sigh.  Suddenly, he went behind me, grabbing me by my throat and waited.  I didn't know why he did that but then I noticed some familiar figures approaching.  When they were close enough to see their features, I couldn't believe it.  One person was wearing an orange gi and the other one had straight black hair.  There was also a green man with a white cape, a lavender-haired boy and a black-haired boy with them.

_Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks and Goten.  It's impossible!  It can't be them.  I must be dreaming!_  But the pressure on my throat told me otherwise.

"Let her go!", Goku demanded.

"I won't!", replied the strange creature, "I have finally found what I was searching for, so I'll hang on to her."

**********

Log 3:

He found what he was searching for.  I remember those words perfectly.  My body couldn't move after that; I was in shock.  How could he have been searching for me?  He doesn't know me and I'm not from this world!  There is also this question in my mind; why does he want me?  I'm just an ordinary human girl with no powers…

**********

"What do you mean by that?", asked Piccolo.

"I don't talk about my plans to low-life creatures like yourselves", said the creature.

"Low-life you say?" Vegeta said harshly.  "You should know that you speak to the Saiyan no Ouji and I don't tolerate hearing that from you, a low-life creature.  I'll blast you into the next dimension!"  He glared menacingly at the creature.

The enemy just chuckled by the remark of Vegeta, but he felt anger as well; the pressure on my throat tighten as Vegeta continued to threat him.  His claws penetrated my skin and some blood started to flow from the cuts.  I gave a moan of the pain and my captor heard it.

"I see that you got yourself hurt.  Do not worry my dear, because I, Damon, will lick it up for you."  As he didn't that, a few tears were dropped from my eyes.  _I didn't like it.  I didn't like it at all!!_

"Is he some kind of a vampire?", asked Goten to Trunks.

"I hope not.  But we must help her and fast."

"We know that Trunks", said Goku.  "We must distracted him in order to free the girl."  He then gave a nod to the others who acknowledge the plan.

They launched an attack on the enemy but they missed.  Damon reappeared behind Goten and nailed him in the back with a punch.  He stumbled forward but managed to catch his balance.  Damon moved then towards Vegeta to give him a kick.  He slid over to the right just when Damon hit the earth.  Everyone tried his best moves to be able to set me free without hurting me in the process.  I couldn't believe that I was still held by him while Damon was fighting the Z fighters.  He continued to fight my rescuers with one hand, his two feet and his tail.  When Damon realized that he might lose this battle, he decided to take actions right away.

"I won't you have her!"  As he said that, he put his right hand on my belly.  A red glow appeared and soon after his hand penetrated my flesh.  I screamed because of the pain.  Piccolo was quick enough to lunch a series of blows that Damon lost his grip on me.

When I fell, I closed my eyes; I didn't want to see anything as my body was getting closer to the ground.  Suddenly, I felt hands that held me.  I was sure that is was that monster, but when I opened my eyes slowly, I met instead gentle blue eyes.  How many times that I have dream to see these.

"Don't worry! We are going to help you", said Trunks.

The warm body that held me so gently and close make me almost forget about the pain.  I felt safe and I knew that I was in good hands.  So I let myself rest in his arms, drifting towards the sea of dreams.

"How is she?", asked Goten.

"I think she is going to be fine now", replied Trunks.

**********

Log 4:

Meanwhile, Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo fought Damon who seemed to have decrease in power.  It didn't take long that he was eliminated by the trio.  They decided to go to Kami-sama's sanctuary to heal my and their wounds.  Dende is after all a healer and has the power to heal any kind of wound.  Goku used his instant translocation to go there. Dende did cure my wounds but I didn't wake up.  Everybody thought that I was too tired after these events so they asked Mr. Popo to prepare a room for me.  The Z fighters went home after, telling Dende to informed them when I'm going to wake up.

**********

 (to be continued…)

~~~

Thanks for reading!!

Please fell free to review my story.  Also, I was wondering if my story was in the right categories, what do you think?

~Lady WindElf~


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!

Reminder: Italic words are thoughts and there might be some grammar/spelling mistakes, so gomen nasai minna-sama!!!  -^_^-

Thanks for reviewing!! It's nice to know that you like my story.

Now on with the story with chapter 3.

~~~

**Possessed**

**Chapter III**

_My body feels weird!  Where am I anyway?  It's all-dark here…I don't like being here… I can hear someone, a man's voice, talking to me…But I can't understand what he is trying to say…I don't like his voice…It's frightening! …Am I dreaming?…I hope so!!…I must wake up!_

I awoke in start and I breathed rapidly. I tried to calm myself by saying that it was just a bad dream.  I put myself in sitting position on my bed when I noticed that I was not in my room at home. This room was little; it was only with a bed, a table and a chair.  _This place feels familiar._  I started to think of yesterday and I remembered that I was in the world of Dragon Ball.  I also remembered about that monster and what he did to me.  I looked at my belly to see if I were wounded but there was nothing, not even a scar.  I was intrigued about this situation.

I decided to get up and visit this so familiar place.  I went outside and the more I walked, the more I recognized this place; it was Kami's palace.  There were trees and flowers there.  It was so beautiful.  Kami's palace was big, bigger than I expected.  I was concentrated so much on what I saw in front of me that I did not hear someone approach me.

"Hello miss!  I hope you are feeling well?", asked a voice.  It startled me that someone asked me a question so suddenly.  When I turn around, I saw that it was Mister Popo, Kami' s assistant.

"Hum, yes I'm feeling alright.  Thank you for your concern", I replied shyly.

"It's good to hear that.  You can call me Mister Popo and you are in Kami's sanctuary.  Please, follow me.  I want you to introduce to him."

"Al…Alright."  Then I followed Mister Popo.  _From the way he said it, it is like I'm already dead!_  But I knew that wasn't the case.  Also, I was certain that I was going to meet Piccolo or Dende.  After a few turns, I finally saw the two Nameks.  Piccolo was leaned on a stone column with his eyes closed.  Dende was close to him and when he sensed me, he turned in my direction and Piccolo opened his eyes.

"You are finally awake.  Are you all right?", asked Dende.

"I'm fine" I replied.

"We were worried about you since you were asleep for three days", he stated.

"Three days?!!"  _I never thought that I was asleep for so many days.  I wonder why.  Was it because I was too badly injured?  That must be it!_

"Indeed. Do you have any idea what happened to you?"

"Humm…well, there was that monster.  He attacked me.  I don't know why.  I never see him before.  I don't know why he wanted me.  I was so afraid.  I know he hurt me, but it is strange, I didn't find any injuries." I explained with a trembling voice.

"It is because I healed you.  Don't worry now, you are safe here.  By the way, my name is Dende and he is Piccolo.  Nice to meet you."

"My name is…humm"   W_hat should I do now, should I tell them my name? If I do that, then after he will ask where I come from!  I cannot tell them that I from another world.  A world that I'm watching them on television, in a series called Dragon Ball._

"You don't remember who you are?", asked Piccolo.  I lowered my head in response.

"Maybe you have a temporary amnesia because of your experience.", said Dende.  I nodded.

**********

Log 5:

Yes I lied to them.  Well, not really lied, only didn't tell them the whole story.  I didn't really know what to do back then.  Surely, telling the truth was a better solution.  But I couldn't really tell then.  That would probably scared them or even wanted me to tell them their future!

**********

Has Dende tried to comfort me, we heard a growl from my stomach.

"Oh, sorry.  Where are my manners!  You must be hungry.  Mister Popo will prepare something for you.  You can take a bath while waiting for the preparation of your meal if you want."

"Yes, thank you very much."

"No problem.  It is this way, please follow me."

~_In the bathroom…_~

_Taking a hot bath is so great!! And of course eating will be too!  I am so hungry!!!!_  I sighed_.   It is a relief that Dende found a reason like having amnesia.  It will work for a while, saving me from explaining where I came from.  _I sighed again._  But am I doing the right thing?  I guess I can tell them my name and my age._

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone knock at the door.

"Miss, your meal is ready."

"Thanks! I'm coming."

I left my bath, I dried myself quickly with a towel and I got dressed.  I left the bathroom and I followed Mr. Popo to the dining room.  When I entered the room, I noticed that Dende invited somebody, Goku.  While I was in my bath, Dende called Goku since he promised to call him when I would wake up.  I was surprised to see him up close.

"Hi there!", said Goku cheerfully.

"Hello!"  I smiled to him.

"I'm Goku.  Dende told me that you don't remember who you are."

"Unfortunately"  I replied.  _I think I will not tell them my name.  I'll wait a better time and place._

"Don't worry, you'll remember soon.  I'm sure of it."  He continued.

"Thank you."

Mister Popo brought my food and it smelled so good.  The sweet perfume of food teased the nose of Goku. He started to be hungry.

"Can I have some too?" he said childishly.  His wish was granted.  Mister Popo brought some food for him too.

"Itadakimasu!"  And we began to eat.

"I presume that you don't know what to do next?", ask Goku.  I nodded. "Well, you can stay at my house if you want.  Humm, well maybe not.  I think we don't have an extra room."

"Wait a minute, we can ask a friend of mine.  Her name is Bulma.  She has a big house and surely she can let you live at her house."  I didn't know what to say to him;  I just smiled.

"What do you think?"

"I don't mind, thank you for your help."

"No problem!!"

~_After the meal…_~

"So are we going?"  As he said that he presented his hand to me.

"Sure, but how?"

"I'm going to use my instant translocation to go there."  My response was a blank expression on my face.

"Don't worry, it is safe, trust me", he said with a big smile.  I took a great breathing and I took his hand. It was necessary that I hide my excitement; who never dreamed to move where you wanted in the whole world in a few seconds!  Also with Goku!!  I thanked again Dende, Piccolo and Mister Popo for the food and for taking care of me.

After five seconds of concentration Goku and I disappeared.  Dende started to go towards the palace when he noticed that Piccolo did not follow him. He seemed to be thinking of something.

"What is it Piccolo-san?", asked Dende.

"I don't know.  Well, it's about that girl, but I can't put my finger on it…for now."  He stated.

(to be continued…)

~~~

Well, that's it for today. What do you think?

Thanks for reading and please review my story/chapters.

By the way, if you didn't know, "Itadakimasu" is said before a meal and "Gochikosamadeshita" said upon concluding a meal.  It's like saying "Thanks for the food!"

~Jamatane!~


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!

Reminder: Italic words are thoughts

Thanks again for reviewing!!

~~~

**Possessed**

**Chapter IV**

~_At Capsule Corporation…_~

Bulma, baby Bra, Trunks and Goten were outside on a balcony eating.  Without warning, Goku and I appeared near them.

"Goku!!", they said in unison.

"Hi!  How are you doing?  I brought a friend."

"Hello", I said shyly.  It was astonishing to see them up close.

"It's you!", said Trunks.

"Are you feeling well?  We heard that you were asleep for three days now.", said Goten.

"I'm fine, really", I replied.  "By the way, thank you for helping me."

"No problem, by the way I'm Trunks, this is my best friend Goten, my mother Bulma and my little sister Bra, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you all."  But I did not say my name.  It didn't feel right to say it now.  I knew they were waiting for me to say it.  It was a relief when Goku informed them about my condition, my amnesia.  After, he asked Bulma the reason of our visit; if I could live with them.

"Of course you can stay here.  I'll show you your room later.  Would you like to eat with us?"

"Thanks, but I already ate at Kami's sanctuary."

"Can I have some?", said Goku childishly.

"Sure, no problem Goku", replied Bulma.

"But, didn't you ate with me?", I asked.

"Yes, but I'm still hungry!" he said with his hands behind his head.  I smiled to myself.  Goku is Goku and no one can think more about food than him.

While we were eating, except me of course, a powerful warrior moved in our direction.  He then noticed some unexpected visitors at his home.  Goku felt his presence and turned his head towards him.

"Hi Vegeta, want to join us?"  Vegeta gave him a "Hmpf", and looked in my direction.  I don't know why exactly, but it felt really intimidating.  Also, I was surprised to see him, still floating in the air.  _Lucky him to be able to fly_.  To fly, a thing that the human being always wanted to do, by all the means possible.

"Vegeta, stop starring at her!  As you can see, she's fine!! Except that she lost her memory.", said Bulma.  "By the way, she's going to live with us."  Vegeta landed, gave again his "Hmpf" and went inside the house 

"Don't worry about it, he's always like that", said Trunks.

"It's ok.  But he was floating right?  This was not my imagination, ne?!", I asked.  Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to say.  Then, Goku started to explain.

"Yes, he was floating.  He is capable of flying, like us."

"How?", I demanded.

"Well, we can fly because we concentrated our ki to our feet.  Everyone has a ki but need teaching to be able to control it", he stated.  _That sounds like Gohan when he taught Videl how to fly._

"That does mean I can fly too, if I practice?"

"Of course."

"So, can you teach me?", I asked.

"Sure, no problem."

"Great, thank you so much!!"  _Finally, a dream will come true, I hope!_

After eating, Goku went home after he told me that he'd see me tomorrow to start my flying lesson.

"Well, then, I'll show your room", said Bulma taking Bra in her arms.  I nodded and I followed her.

**********

Log 6:

Capsule Corporation was a big house.  Big house??  I am not sure that these words are suitable to describe it.  It's huge!!!!  Of course, this building is one of the biggest in West City.

Capsule Corporation is a large building in the shape of dome.  The first floor is occupied by a vast garden, surrounded by a corridor accessible by the lobby.  We can also find the dining room, the kitchen, a living room, bathrooms and other rooms like the gravity room for Vegeta.  On the second floor, there are the rooms of Bulma, Bra, Trunks and others for visitors. There are also bathrooms, a small living room and a gaming room.  There were so many rooms that I could not count them all.

**********

"Your room will be next to Trunks.  Mine is down the hall, near Bra's room.  The bathroom is over there", explained Bulma.  I made her sign that I understood what she said.

"Well, I'm going to my lab, so feel free to go everywhere you want.  Make yourself at home, ok?", said Bulma

"Yes, thank you so much."

"By the way, since I noticed that you have only this outfit of yours, I suggest you go shopping.  Here, take this card and go buy some clothes."

"Wh…What?  I can't accept this."

"Sure, you can.  You can't wear the same clothes over and over you know."

"You got a point there."  After being defeated by Bulma, I took her credit card but I promised that I would do some housework to repay my debt.  Trunks and Goten agreed to come with me since I did not know the surroundings. Also, they added that I could be able to remember a few memories by visiting the city.

~_West City, Downtown…_~

We walked all the three of us in the downtown area.  It was impressing to see as many things: stores, restaurants, arcades, etc.

"That way, there are our school, West City High School. Very close to that place is the park where the students go study or do sports. And here our destination."  Trunks pointed out the shopping center.

"Ne, with all you've seen so far, does that ring you a bell?", asked Goten.

"No."

"Don't worry, you surely will remember soon!", said Trunks.  I smiled to him.

We entered the shopping center; it was really large. Three floors which contained hundreds of stores and restaurants.  We went in several stores of clothes and articles and bought some stuff. Trunks and Goten helped me to transport my bags; I bought enough clothes for me to wear for a week, also some underwear, two pair of shoes and a coat.

"Thanks for helping me carrying the bags guys!"

"No problem!", said Goten.

"But I have a better way to carry them.", said Trunks.  As he was saying that, he searched in his pocket for a capsule.  He pressed on the button to reveal a big box.  He then took the bags and placed them inside it.  He pressed again on the button to make the box into the capsule again.  As usual, I was surprised by these events.  The guys looked me with puzzled eyes.

"Have you ever seen a capsule before?", asked Goten.

"Huh? Yes!! Of course, but it always surprised me."  _If we had this kind of technology in my world, it would be so cool._

"It's late, do you want to see the park before returning home?", asked Trunks

"Yes, if you don't mind."

We moved towards the park. By far, we could see full of trees, with the flowers and a large fountain.

"It so beautiful", I exclaimed.  What astonished me most is to see cherry trees in full flowering. It was really a beautiful sight, and then I approached the one of these trees to catch some flowers of cherry trees.  _Cherry blossoms.  It smells so good and it's so beautiful.  I believe that I know why my parents called me Sakura. Wait a minute, with that I can tell them my name!_

"Sakura…"

"Huh?!", said Trunks and Goten.

"That's my name.  Watching these trees revived this information."

"That's great!  It's good to know your name, a beautiful name also", said Trunks.  I reddened when he said that and when Trunks realized what he had said reddened too.

"Well then, let's returned home and tell my mother about that."

"Yeah!"

(to be continued)

~~~

Ok, I know, not a whole lot happened in this chapter, but we'll be jumping into more action in the next chapter.  Please be patient and you will be well rewarded!

Till next time, keep reviewing!

~Lady WindElf~


	5. Chapter V

Disclaimer/Reminder : The same as usual.

Hi there!! Finally another chapter for you guys!!  I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out.  I was kind of busy with a host of things this month.  I know, I know, that isn't really a good excuse.  ^^;; Anyway, hope you'll like this chapter, a long one just for you! ^c^

Another thing, maybe the rating will go up to R.  Because I think I'll put some violence/blood in future chapters.

If you have comments/questions, please tell me!!

Now on with chapter 5!!!

~~~

**Possessed**

**Chapter V**

We went back at Capsule Corp. after the shopping and told Bulma about me, my name.  She was happy to know that I was able to recover so fast.  I thanked her again for lending me money for my clothes.

We ate and then after Goten decided to go home.  I told him to remind Goku about my flying lesson.  I didn't really know if Goku was forgetful, so I didn't take chances.  Bulma went to Bra's room to put her to sleep then went into her lab.  Vegeta was there to eat with us but disappear after.  I assumed that he was training in the gravity chamber.

I was in the living room with Trunks watching television.

I had the presentiment that someone was looking at me, so I to turned my head towards Trunks and I noticed that it was indeed him who looked at me attentively.  I waved my hand in front of him to make him return on Earth.

"Had a nice trip on the moon?", I teased.

"No no.. It just that I was thinking of what happen to you.  Sorry for watching you like that."

"It's ok, but why are you saying that?"

"Well, first, let me tell you what happened when Damon appeared that day.  He landed in a small village, north of here, and destroyed houses and killing people.  Goten, Goku, my and I were sparring at Goku's place and felt his presence and his killing intentions.  Goku used his instant translocation to face him faster. We didn't want him to kill other people.  Damon did not talk much.  We could feel that he was searching for something, but we never imagined that it was you he was after."

"I don't know either.  I wished I knew but I guessed it is unimportant since he's dead." 

_Unimportant? I don't think so.  It's intriguing!! In the end, why he was after me in the first place?_

We stopped talking since we couldn't figured it out and decided to go to our bedrooms to sleep.

~*~

I had again a strange dream.  It was the same dark place; I could not see anything except myself.  This creepy place gave me chills all over my body.  I heard someone calling me… _It's that same voice of last time!_  I couldn't tell where it was coming; it felt like I was surrounded by this strange voice.

"Leave me alone!", I yelled.  But the voice continued to call me. I kneel down and I put my hands on my ears to not hear him.

**_You can run, but you can't hide!  I have found you and you are mine…forever!!_**

I awoke, scared.  Really, really scared.  " What was that?  Was it really a dream or it was real?? ", I asked out loud.  But I heard nothing.  I giggled.  "I think I'm getting stupid!  I was waiting for someone to answer me."  

I couldn't get much sleep after that.

~*~

The next morning, I didn't say anything about my weird dream.  Everyone noticed that I was feeling tired.

"Are you ok? Didn't you sleep well?", asked Bulma.

"Not much.  But it's ok, don't worry."

We sat down at table for breakfast; I was forgetting about my flying lesson when Goku arrived suddenly.

"Hey Sakura!", said Goku with a big smile on his face.

"Hey yourself."  I smiled.

"Goten told me about yesterday.  It's great that you remembered your name."

"Indeed"

"Ready to learn how to fly?", he asked.

"As ready as ever!"

We went outside Capsule Corp., in the garden.  The day was beautiful, the perfect day to start my lesson.  Goku sat in Indian style and I make the same movement.

"Well, the technique of flying isn't complicated.  You just have to control your ki.  It's the circulating life energy in your body."

"How do I do that?"

"I will show you.  First, close your eyes and concentrated. You must be calm through all your body.  Thereafter, tries to put in a point this force and releases it between your hands", he explained.

I did what Goku taught me, but it was easier to say than to be done!

**********

Log 7:

It's been two days now and I haven't progressed at all.  Well, that's my point of view.  Goku told me that I was getting close to understand how my ki words.  But the thing is, I can't get it out from my body; I can't even see that between my hands.  I never thought that it was this hard…I wish that I could do that without any problem.

**********

I went to sleep with that wish on my mind.  During the night, I heard someone told me this:  **_If you wish that much, I can grant it for you.  You will be able to use some of my ki, fused with yours, and be able to fly…_**

The following day, I was able to control my ki. I was really surprised.  I could fly in no time, not as fast as Z fighters, but at least I've been able to carry out my dream. Goku was astonished by my sudden progression but was happy for me. 

~*~

Later that day, Bulma told me that she needed some groceries and I told her that I would be happy to do it for her.  After buying the need goods, I looked at my watch.  "4h00 pm.  Humm, I guess Trunks and Goten have finished their classes.  I'm going to meet them.  I'm want some help with these bags!"  I went in the direction of the West High School.

After ten minutes of walking, I could see the school.  But what happen next took me by surprised; a hand cover my mouth and the other pulled me in an alley between some bloc near the school.  I could see three guys before me, plus the one who got me.

"Well , well. What have we here… a cute little lady!", said the first guy.

_Who are these guys?? Why must something bad always happen to me?_

"Hey, she did even some groceries.  Cool, we can have a little snack!", said the second guy.

"But first we can have some fun, ne?", said the third guy.  He looked like the boss of this little gang.

"You bet'cha boss."  The fourth guy gave me a sarcastic smile.

_Please, someone help me!!!!_  I screamed in my head.  Like magic, Trunks and Goten arrived just in time to save me from these people.  The bad guys escaped when they heard them.

"Are you alright?", asked Goten.

"Yes…I guess…Thank you guys."  Trunks looked at me with sympathy as he watched some tears rolled down on my cheeks.  "How did you know I was held by these guys?", I said.

"Well, while leaving the school, we saw you and we noticed one of the guy caught you. Then we hurried to help you."

"We shouldn't have let them escape", grunted Goten.

"Yeah", said Trunks.

"Maybe, but the thing that is important now is that I'm ok."  They stood staring at each other and finally they gave up, knowing that it was pointless to continue arguing with me.

"You are right.  Let us help you with those groceries!"

~*~

In the night, I could hear someone talked…

**_No one can hurt my precious one.  You will pay this fault with your lives._**

The next morning, on the news, they said that the police found four people dead.  They didn't know who did it, but this case was the most intriguing in years, since the bodies were not in one piece.

~~~

Hope you like this chapter and please keep reviewing!!!!

By the way, I'm beginning to think that the categories I chose for my story may not be the right ones.  Well, fantasy is, but action/adventure. I'm not sure.  I think that my story might be in these categories: Drama/Suspense and maybe a little of Romance.  The temptation for something interesting between Trunks and Sakura is too much to resist.  What do you think?  Do you like this idea or not?  I know it's a bit cliché for this pairing, but I want to know your opinion!  

Also, Merry Christmas to all of you!!!  I wish you to get plenty of gifts!! 

~Lady WindElf~


End file.
